The Unknown Marauderette
by Jude Walker
Summary: On Hold. This is the first and not the last purspective from James Potter's twin sister who was two minutes younger than James. Yeah, I suck at summaries. Please R&R!
1. Twins

James and I  
Chapter One  
Twins  
  
Hi. My name is June Potter. Unfortunately, twin non identical sister, younger by two minutes to James Potter, and loving caring daughter to Anne and Bob Potter. Now of course I knew that my mom and dad were a witch and wizard and they were students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but they acted more like Muggles for the sake of the Muggle neighbourhood that we lived in. Just imagine, some Muggle walking by and practically fainting because we had a mandrake is our backyard! The "policemen" or what ever they call them would confiscate every thing that we own. So that means that we had everything that any ordinary Muggle would own. (Such as a television, radio, telephones, electricity, blenders, vacuums, the whole nine yards) my only fear was that I would not get into Hogwarts never mind Gryffindor House (that was all I was worried about). Back to James and I being twins. James is let us say, a smart alek, but also quite brilliant and smart (he gets that from me even though I am younger). He has jet-black hair and hazel eyes that have glasses covering them just like our father (actually he looks exactly like our father when he was a boy). Now James is a smart alek because of his pranks and his (our) friendship with our dear friend Sirius Black. April Fool's Day (although a Muggle celebration of pranks) is their Christmas! I, on the other hand, am just as smart as James and Sirius and am always one step ahead of them. I look just like our mom with, greenish-blue eyes and red /brown /blonde /black hair. My hair in streaks and is mainly brown.  
  
James, unlike me, is a great brainstorming for pranks. James and Sirius get most of their best ideas from me. But I myself have an urge for pranks or tricks or mass destruction at some point in my "boring" life. And Sirius? He is so much an older brother kind of guy. He'll stand up for you anytime, anywhere. And sometimes I actually think that he is my brother more than a best friend. And besides, if you ever saw Sirius, you will see that he is kind of cute. 


	2. The Letter and Two Birthdays

Chapter 2  
The Letter And Two Birthdays  
  
At this point, I was supposed to be asleep, as it was about what? 9:30am!  
And I normally asleep til 12:00pm! I was awoken by the holler of my dear  
brother, as an owl was attacking him. (I had only guessed that because of  
the hooting). Now brother knows not to wake me on the weekend (also our  
birthday July 30th, today). I jumped out of bed and marched down the  
hallway to James' room. I looked at the sign that read 'Go away! No girls  
aloud!'. I completely ignored the sign, which now read 'James is now  
being beaten by his sister, please visit him at the hospital in two  
minutes!'. Satisfied with the sign I walked in and looked around the  
room. As usual James never put his dirty laundry in his hamper, there  
were comics all over the floor, along with chess pieces fighting to a  
Gobstone set to Exploding Snap game cards scattered all over the floor.  
The window was open and James was on his bed, wrestling an owl off his  
head. I walked over and called the owl. It came over to me and landed on  
my shoulder, and ruffled it's feathers. At this point mom and dad had a  
woken and standing in James' doorway. There I stood ashamed, because I  
woke them up (more like James and the owl woke them up). There was a  
moment of silence when I saw the envelopes in James' right hand and he  
was staring at me with that grin he has when he is going to do something  
wrong. I stood there in shock. He was going to open both envelopes! I  
knew one of them were for me. I had one second to think, when a Muggle  
sport soccer popped in to me head and I tackled James. I remember mom  
yelling at me when we hit the ground and dad cheering me on and mom  
yelling: "Bob! Don't encourage violence in our house!".  
But that did not stop me from trying to beat James up. But I didn't  
because mom would ground me for the rest of my life and James would be  
teased by Sirius and me and my letter would be demolished! So I let go of  
his collar and asked for me latter. He handed over one letter, and it had  
his name on it. At this point I was pissed off at him and asked through  
clenched teeth (my eyes also emblazed) that he hand over my real letter  
and gave his back. I looked at mine and looked up at James. We had be  
accepted at Hogwarts! We hugged each other and were jumping up and down  
we were so excited. Then the doorbell rang and I let go of James. It was  
Sirius coming to celebrate our birthday! I had totally forgotten. (And  
don't get me wrong but I have to admit, Sirius is one good-looking guy,  
but you never heard that from my mouth!) I turned to hug mom and dad  
really quick and raced to my room to get dressed. But I could just  
imagine James smirking at the thought of him telling Sirius that I ran to  
my room. So I ran back to his room, punched him in the arm and he got the  
idea not to tell Sirius or he would be in for the biggest beating of a  
lifetime by a girl. Then I walked casually back to my room and slammed  
the door.  
I went straight to my closet and picked out a baby blue tank top and a  
pair of denim blue jean shorts, then ran to my dresser and picked out a  
pair of underwear and got dressed. (You probably have this impression  
that I like the colour blue. Well your impression was correct!) Anyways,  
I walked across my bedroom to my own washroom and brushed my hair and  
teeth. Then I raced down the stairs, turned left and walked into the  
kitchen. There sat dad, James and Sirius and mom standing at the stove. 


	3. Dealing with James and Sirius

Chapter 3  
Dealing with James and Sirius  
  
Now I looked at this scene. Mom and dad urged me to join everyone and so  
did Sirius and James! Now that was different. Trust me. If you had known  
James since you were born and Sirius since you were two-years-old, you  
couldn't trust them either. James and Sirius were smiling at me. And this  
was no ordinary smile; it is the smile when they have done something,  
such as a prank. I looked at both of them and smiled. Remember when I  
told you I am always one step ahead of James and Sirius? Well I was at  
that moment. Once again they were going to try and play the oldest trick  
in the book (Muggle book actually): veggie oil on the seat cover and a  
shocking devise under the chair. How lame, how very lame indeed! So I  
walked over to my dad, gave him a "good morning kiss" and then walked  
over to the towel cupboard and got a white towel (so mom can bleach it).  
I then turned to face James and stuck out my tongue out at him and turned  
to Sirius and blew him a fake kiss. I then walked over to my chair and  
wiped my seat, (there on the towel was veggie oil). Then I turned the  
chair over and there was the devise. Of course that wiped the smiles off  
James and Sirius faces. When mom heard the chair hit the floor, she  
turned and looked at me and asked me what I was doing (in an angry tone).  
I held up the towel and devise. She did her "tut-tut" noise and shock her  
finger at James and turned back to the stove.  
" How did you know?" Sirius asked.  
"You know that smile you get when you have done something stupid? And  
that mischievous twinkle in your eyes?".  
"Damn!" James whispered so that our mom wouldn't hear (but she did!  
Sometimes I think someone gave her a potion to hear better or same thing  
with sight.)" I told you we should have worn sunglasses!".  
James looked very annoyed at the fact that he was beaten by the lengths  
of me, his twin sister, younger by two minutes and proud of it!  
Sirius was looking at me oddly. So I said:  
"Are you sick?".  
"Yeah! Sick with love for you!".  
"Yuck! Sirius! I'm like your best friend!".  
"One of my best friends!" he corrected me", I was just joking!".  
"Good!" James said, now joining the conversation.  
"I couldn't take it if you went out with her!".  
Then I turned and punched him. I turned to Sirius.  
"So, have you gotten your letter yet?".  
"Of course!".  
Sirius held up the envelope and grinned.  
"Oh, Happy Birthday!".  
I thanked Sirius. Mom and dad then mentioned that we go to Diagon Alley  
tomorrow. I agreed because I wanted to get a few books for some  
background reading and wanted to get my wand. James then said something  
under his breath like "teachers pet". I punched him again. (By now mom  
and dad have stooped trying to stop us from fighting because it happens  
way to often.)  
For the rest of the day James, Sirius and I were dreaming up some pranks  
for at Hogwarts. But I finally realized that I wasn't going to be with  
James and Sirius all the time. Actually they realized that too. They said  
we could hang out on that train and find me some friends on the way to  
Hogwarts. All of a sudden I realized that James looked worried for the  
second time in his life. (The first time was when we were four years old  
and we were climbing a tree and Sirius yelled from the ground that there  
was a spider up in the tree. Of course, I being afraid of spiders;  
slipped and fell out of the tree and was knocked unconscious along with a  
broken arm. When I woke up the first thing I saw was James and Sirius  
faces with the expression of brothers (Sirius I pretty much one to me)  
sick with worry and loving care at the same time).  
I wanted to change the subjects so much; I announced that I was going to  
get some water. While I was in the kitchen (rooting around in the fridge  
trying to find my water bottle) when I heard water going through the  
plumbing. Then it hit me, James and Sirius were going to soak me with the  
hose! Remember when I told you that James and Sirius get their ideas from  
me? Well there you have it, just one word and they have a kooky idea. And  
(once again) I was one step ahead of them. I ran to the basement stairs,  
went down them and back up to my room, and quickly and quietly opened my  
window. You see the backdoor is right below my window and there was James  
and Sirius waiting for their prey to walk into their "brilliant" trap.  
Yeah right! Like that was going to happen! It looked like the hunters  
turned into the hunted! Everything was perfect 'til I thought that mom or  
dad might step outside when I dump the bucket! Then (I thought) I'll just  
take the risk. So I dumped the bucket of water on to their heads and all  
of hell was let lose. After that I heard "My HAIR!!" from Sirius and  
"ANJA!" from James. I heard them run to the front door (since I looked  
the backdoor, as they soon found out). I had just enough time to run to  
James' room, hide the bucket in his room, run back to my room, and grab a  
book and sprint to the library in the house. When I reached the second  
page when two soaked, red-faced boys standing in the doorway.  
"You rang?" I asked.  
But before James and Sirius could answer, our mom was yelling her head  
off that the carpets were sopping wet. Of course Sirius smirked at me and  
said "Nice one!" in a cheerful sort of way. But James looked very, very  
angry. He marched to the kitchen to explain. Sirius in pursuit followed  
James. I heard them marching up to James' room and slam the door after  
explaining. I went back to reading when my dad showed up at the door of  
the library.  
"Come here. I've got something for your birthday!" he whispered.  
He handed over o cloak. I thought to myself, A cloak! That's it? But he  
whispered to me to put it on. I did and my body was gone! 


	4. The Cloak

Chapter 4  
The Cloak  
  
"It's an Invisibility Cloak! ". I had read about them and knew that they  
were really rare.  
"Yours cost me a fortune! " my dad said. "I knew you would like the suns  
and the moons and the stars. You know solar ".  
"Celestial. ".  
"Yeah! So you like it? ". Dad looked so tempted to please me. I loved it.  
I knew he already knew because my eyes were probably green.  
"Yes! I love it!" then I realized something," what do you mean mine cost  
a fortune? Did you get James one too? ".  
He nodded and told me to go tell James to come to the library. I agreed  
not to tell him. You see I agreed not to tell James but not Sirius!  
So I went down the hall, turned left, and ran up the stairs. I stood in  
James' doorway for a minute. James turned his head to look at me.  
"What do you want? " he looked really pissed off, like when plans don't  
go right.  
"Dad wants to see you. He's down in the library. ".  
"Great! More yelling!" he stood up and walked towards me. I stopped him.  
He glared at me. I knew I was pushing the limit, but oh well!  
"James. Don't you remember? It's our birthday! ".  
A wide grin appeared on James' face. He turned and ran down the stairs.  
I was about to leave when I realized that Sirius was watching me. I  
turned to face him. He looked puzzled, like what he was supposed to do.  
"Well what are you waiting for? A full moon!" Come with me. I've got to  
show you what dad got me! ".  
Sirius had one of those happy grins on his face that I love so much. We  
walked down the hall and in to my room. He was looking at the cloak I had  
in my arms. I closed the door.  
"What did you want to show me?" there was curiosity in his eyes. I could  
tell.  
"This!" I held out the cloak.  
"That?! Anja, it's just a clo-", he stopped in mid sentence because I was  
"gone", "Where are you?".  
"Where you would least expect it." I said calmly, as always.  
I took the cloak off quietly. I was sitting right beside him. It was  
weird from that point on. Sirius didn't slide away and neither did I. We  
sat, there on my bed, and we were getting closer and closer until we were  
two inches apart.  
Then James came bursting in the door with a grin on his face and we  
separated.  
"You wouldn't believe what dad got me! ". I was about to tell him I  
already knew but Sirius looked at me, and I knew not to tell.  
"What?" Sirius and I said at the same time.  
"An Invisibility Cloak! ".  
I didn't want to take the happiness away but, I held mine up too. James  
looked angry but then he laughed.  
"Sweet! Now we con sneak around the house and Hogwarts.".  
I had never thought of that before!  
"Anja! James! Sirius!", our mom (mine and James') called from the front  
room.  
When we entered the front room, I knew that Sirius was going to leave,  
yet it was so early! You're probably wondering how I knew. Who wouldn't  
when they have Sirius' younger, disgusting brother Regulus staring at  
you? Of course Sirius and James noticed this and mentioned that they  
wanted to "talk" to him. And as always Regulus got the picture and  
stopped staring.  
"Thanks. ", (I had to thank them or dad and mom will ask questions) I  
whispered.  
"Anytime." James and Sirius replied in unison (as they do most of the  
time).  
About an hour later (which felt like a billion years because mom and Mrs.  
Black were talking not stop) Mrs. Black, Regulus (thank god) and Sirius  
(unfortunately) had to leave, but Mrs. Black agreed to drop Sirius off  
tomorrow to go to Diagon Alley for our school supplies, which of course  
was a bonus!  
Unfortunately, James and I forgot to leave our Invisibility Cloaks  
upstairs, and mom spotted them and started yelling at dad, something like  
this: "Bob! You gave them the Cloaks! What about our conversation last  
night! We agreed to not give them the cloaks! ". And dad was saying that  
she met him because of James' Cloak. So while mom and dad were arguing,  
James and I slipped under our own Cloaks and went upstairs to his room.  
As soon as James shut the door I took my Cloak off and started to clean  
his room. I heard something about "clean freak" under his breath. Then I  
realized, if mom said that her and dad weren't giving us the cloaks.  
"Broomsticks! ".  
James and I had always wanted broomsticks because we loved Quidditch so  
much. James and I raced down the stairs and there were two brand spanking  
new, right out of the box and on the shelf, Shooting Stars! Apparently  
most of the World Cup teams were using these brooms! I stood there  
transfixed on the Shooting Stars; I couldn't take my eyes of them (or  
more like mine). I turned to my mom and dad, ran to them, and hugged  
them. Mom and dad just kept saying "Your welcome." Over and over as if  
they knew the hug meant "Thank-you! ".  
The first thing (after dinner) I did was write to Sirius. I wanted to  
know what was supposed to happen in my room; was he going to kiss me or  
was he just pulling my leg? And of course I also want to tell him about  
the Shooting Star I got from mom and dad; because I knew he would be  
happy for me and he would be jealous because I; Anja; a girl: would have  
a better broom then him!  
That night I fell asleep knowing that I was going to Hogwarts (just  
worried about going into Gryffindor House), that I had the best wizard  
made broom and that I was going to see Sirius tomorrow at Diagon Alley.  
(And of course it was my birthday and I was eleven-years-old!). 


	5. Flourish and Blotts

Chapter 5  
Flourish and Blotts  
  
The next morning, I was up and early. Ready to go to Diagon Alley. Which  
is odd for me because I normally sleep in. So I had some breakfast  
(cereal, toast, an apple and a glass of milk) went to the den to watch  
some Sunday cartoons, when the doorbell rang. Sirius, I thought. I ran to  
the door so he would not wake anyone. And standing as usual, was Sirius.  
"You have to be quiet! ", I murmured.  
"Why? The Boogie Man! ", he whispered back, while waving his arms in the  
air.  
"No! Everyone's asleep, you idiot! Why won't you be serious, Sirius? ".  
"I can be! And besides, my name is Sirius!" he responded.  
"Shut-up!" I said as I pulled him in the house and closed the front door  
quietly.  
"Here. ". Sirius threw a parcel at me, watching me as if waiting for me  
to open it. So I looked at it; neatly (yeah neatly! That was different  
for Sirius) written on the parcel was my name. So I opened it and there  
was a blue book, a journal!  
"Sirius! How did you know? ".  
But he didn't have a chance to answer because I flung my arms around him.  
He must have realized that it meant thank-you. He then wrapped his arms  
around me. Yet again we pulled apart because of James.  
"Aww! Isn't that cute! ", I turned to see James standing in the door way.  
But before I could react, there was a flash of black go by and Sirius had  
pinned James.  
"Okay, okay! Mercy! Mercy!" James howled.  
Sirius got up and said that it was a birthday present. James then asked  
what he was going to get.  
"A fat lip? " I had asked with a bit hope.  
"No! Not for Jamesie-Boy! Here! He threw as envelope at James. James  
looked at Sirius then back at the envelope and tear it open. In the  
envelope was a gift certificate to Quality Quidditch, the Quidditch shop  
in Diagon Alley.  
"Hey! Thanks mate! Now I can go and buy that repair kit with that manual  
in it! ", then James looked puzzled, "How did you know? ".  
Then Sirius looked at me. I had totally forgotten about the letter I sent  
to Sirius! I kept looking at him, and he nodded! Good that he understood  
that the letter was private.  
"Your. mom and dad told me. ".  
"Oh! Okay! ", but it didn't look like James was convinced, because he was  
still looking at Sirius and I oddly.  
"Well have to go get dressed. " and with that he left.  
"So. about that. urm.err. you know." Sirius was stumbling with words?  
This is not like him at all. Even around other girls!  
"Incident in my room?" I had that part out.  
"Yeah. It depends on what you wanted it to be." He said.  
"Well, maybe I wanted it to be a kiss. ".  
Sirius looked at me shocked, then smiled and leaned towards me and  
kissed me on the cheek.  
"Happy Birthday." He whispered in my ear.  
We then acted like nothing happened and watched Sunday morning cartoons.  
It took mom and dad an hour to get us ready to use Floo-Powder. I hate  
Floo-powder because you get spun round and round and round! Well here's  
what you do: you take a handful of Floo-powder, you go stand in a  
fireplace, say the place you want to go (clearly) and drop the powder.  
After landing in Diagon Alley, mom used a cleaning charm to get the soot  
off of James, Sirius, dad, herself, and me.  
After an hour off shopping for cauldrons, phials, telescopes and scales,  
we still needed our books, wands, and robes. Of course, I wanted to go  
book shopping first. So we made our way down to Flourish and Blotts.  
After I had collected the books on the school list, I was allowed to pick  
out three more books for a bit of light reading.  
"Anja! Do you know how much homework you're to get? ", Sirius and James  
asked.  
"No." I said in a reply.  
"We're going to have so much you won't be reading your extra books! ".  
"I'll just finish the assignment in class or that night it is assigned.  
", they still looked worried "Don't worry! I'll probably finish them  
before we get to Hogwarts! ". That calmed them down a bit.  
So I walked through the store, looking at the odd book, when I spotted a  
boy, sitting on a stool. He was so in to the book he was reading because  
he didn't even notice me.  
"Hello. ".  
The boy looked up startled, then smiled weakly. He had sandy brown hair  
and yellowish- brown eyes. The boy looked a bit pal now that I looked at  
him closer. I looked away, because I realized I was staring at him.  
"Hi." He replied, "Don't worry. I get that a lot. that staring. " He  
smiled a bit more than before.  
"No, it was rude of me." Ii looked around at the shelves, "You look like  
you know your books, do you think you could help me pick out three  
books?" I had to ask him. And besides, it looked like he knew his books.  
(Really!).  
"Yeah, sure!" he got up eagerly as if he didn't have anything else to  
do", Is it your first year? ".  
"At Hogwarts? Yeah. You? ".  
He nodded. We were now walking past the front desk (past James and  
Sirius) and up some stairs. We reached a bookshelf and stopped. He  
reached up towards a leather bound book with gold writing on the side.  
""This one is a good book. ", he handed it over to me. It read 'Hogwarts,  
A History'.  
"It would be a good idea to read this one!" I thought out loud. Then we  
laughed. "What about the book in your hand?" I asked.  
"This one? I don't know if a girl like you", he looked me up and down,  
"should read this book. ".  
"Try me." I said knowing he would have to surrender the book sooner or  
later.  
He handed it over. I read the cover: ' A Guide to Dark Creatures'. It  
sounded okay.  
"So? Too scary?" ha asked, (I think he was coming out of his shell)  
teasing me.  
"Nope! Which shelf is it on? ".  
He pointed it out and I grabbed it.  
"Do you like Quidditch?" he probably knew already because I smiled.  
"Of course! ".  
"Then you'll probably like 'Quidditch Through the Ages'! he pointed  
across the room and we walked over. So I grabbed the book off the shelf  
and turned to go pay, he then asked for my name.  
"Anja, Anja Potter. " I answered sweetly, and asked for his.  
"Remus, Remus Lupin. " he said, smiling timidly.  
After I paid for my books I said good-bye.  
After James, Sirius and I got our robes and wands (mine unicorn hair,  
holly, 11 inches) we left Diagon Alley, yet again using Floo-Powder  
(Damn!).  
When we got home James asked whom the boy was.  
"Just a friend James, just a friend. " I said while walking up the stairs  
to my room on cloud nine. 


	6. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 6  
The Hogwarts Express  
  
Now a month had come and gone. It was September 1st and James and I were  
making sure we had everything. Since James is not good at reading lists  
out loud, I did.  
"Uniforms? ".  
"Check. ".  
"Seven text books? ".  
"Check. Was that including your library? ".  
Whack!  
"Ouch! ".  
"No, you idiot! It means the textbooks for school! ".  
"Oh, okay. Check. ".  
"Wands? ".  
"Check. ".  
"Cauldrons, phials, telescopes, scales? ".  
"Check, check, check and check! ".  
"I guess that-", I started and James stopped me.  
"Shh! ".  
"Why? ", then I heard it too. I heard (and so did James) two owls hooting  
like crazy. We raced out of James' room, down the stairs, down the hall  
and to the left. We looked around the front room and there was a barn owl  
and a snowy owl, their feathers glistening in the morning sun, shinning  
through the curtains.  
"Your aunt and uncle in Canada sent them! ", mom said with happiness. Mom  
said that she was going to get one owl for us to share and we started  
fighting over a name for the dumb thing.  
James called the barn owl and I was quite happy with the snowy owl, which  
I named Hedwing. (Why? I have now idea but I like it).  
So we loaded up the car, with two trunks in the trunk of the car, mom and  
dad in the front and James and I in the back with an owl cage each, we  
were on our way to King's Cross, at 10:00 am. All the way James kept  
babbling on about him going to try out for the Quidditch team, even if he  
isn't in Gryffindor House. And then he changed his mind because I  
reminded him that first years weren't allowed to try out for the house  
teams yet. When I realized this I was reading 'Quidditch Through the  
Ages'.  
We arrived at King's Cross at quarter after to eleven.  
"How do we get to the plat-? " James asked, wondering.  
"You walk through the barrier between nine and ten." I answered, knowing  
because of the letters we received.  
"Jamesie-Boy must be losing some brain cells! " came a voice from behind  
us. I recognized the voice so I said hi. (James punched him in the arm).  
"Hi, Sirius! " I said, not turning my head.  
"How did you know? " Sirius answered sarcastically  
So the three of us walked through the barrier with our trolleys. There,  
standing before us was the Hogwarts Express, gleaming scarlet red. We  
stood there with our mouths gapping open. It seemed and looked like a  
fairy tale til I saw Jennifer my old friend from Muggle school.  
"Anja! " she shrieked.  
"Jenny! " I screamed back.  
We hadn't seen each other since, forever! Then I turned to James and  
Sirius because I heard something like "Girls! Jeesh!" under their  
breathe.  
"What was that my darling brother? " I asked glaring at him.  
"Nothing! " he glared back at me.  
I looked at Sirius but he was looking at Jenny.  
"Oh! Jenny this is Sirius. " then I whispered in her ear, "Don't take his  
name seriously okay? ".  
Jenny nodded back.  
"Jenny? " Jenny and I turned to see who called her. A red headed girl  
with green eyes, came running towards us. Then I realized who she was.  
"Lils? Lily Evans? " I said.  
"The one and only! " she replied, staring oddly at James. I turned to  
James and he was drooling!  
"James! You animal! Close your mouth! " Sirius yelled at him.  
"Who-what- how do you know these girls Anja?" James said staring at me,  
finally closing his mouth and wiping it.  
"Remember, I went to that all girls Muggle school? " I answered. This was  
weird because James never acted like this before and he knew that Lily,  
Jenny, and I are best friends.  
"Oh yeah! " he said. There was an odd silence.  
"Never mind them! Let's go find a compartment! " I said wanting to break  
that silence.  
Jenny and Lily followed me we found a compartment not to far away from  
the boys. I had to go say good-bye to mom and dad, while jenny and Lily  
did the same. When I reached mom and dad, mom was speaking to James.  
"Now remember James, a clean pair of underwear each day." I heard mom  
say, in a caring way.  
"MOM! " James said desperately, because Sirius and I started to laugh so  
much we fell to the ground! It was now my turn to talk to mom.  
"Anja, dear, remember to look after James for us." She whispered to me.  
"Why? " I asked, still trying not to laugh.  
"You know, his pranks and tricks." She looked at me sternly because I was  
laughing silently.  
"Okay I will! Bye mom, dad! " and with that I ran to the train.  
"'Bout time you got here! " Jenny said as I entered the compartment,  
"This is Chloe. ". Jenny pointed to a girl who (who was sitting beside  
Lily) had blonde hair and blue eyes. She waved. I introduced myself, and  
then mentioned I had to go check on my brother.  
On the way to my brother's compartment, I ran into a boy I didn't want  
to. He had steel eyes, which put a chill down my spine.  
"Hello." The boy said in a voice that matched his eyes, "My name is  
Severus Snape"; he put his hand out to shake mine.  
"Pleasure." I said sarcastically. I went to walk around him but he  
stopped me.  
"You know what? You're really getting on my nerves! ".  
"Well that wasn't trying to intend to do." Snape said, thinking he could  
charm me.  
"Well, leave me alone then! " I hollered at him.  
By now many people had come out of their compartments to see what the  
ruckus was.  
"You heard her. ". James came down the corridor.  
"And what are you going to do? " Snape looked at him.  
"Oh, I'll tell you what-" but he was cut off by my whisper.  
"James don't. Remember what mom said! ". But Snape heard.  
"Aww! Family! Th-" but Snape never finished, because Sirius said  
something.  
"Leave her alone. Now! ". He roared.  
"Why? ".  
"Because-" he walked up to me and kissed me, smack on the lips, and  
turned to Snape "she's mine! ".  
Snape stopped off, obviously angry with Sirius.  
"Why did you do that? " I asked him, once we were in his compartment,  
angry and confused.  
"Yeah! Why? ". James was just as confused as I was.  
"Because I told him to." I turned to face Remus.  
"Remus! " I said with happiness flowing through out me. "But Why? " I  
asked curiously.  
"Well it was obvious he wanted to be your boyfriend. ".  
I stared at him, amazed that he knew. He looked really pale.  
"Yeah, I knew that! But why not you? " I asked.  
"Too shy." Said a boy I had not met yet. "Oh, my names is P-Peter." He  
said stumbling with words  
I looked back at Remus, and said, " Remus you're different." His smile  
faded, then I whispered quickly "Good different! ". He smiled again, as I  
finished whispering in his ear.  
I sat in between Sirius and Remus til lunch was eaten. During that time I  
gave them some ideas and told them that they didn't hear it from me.  
Before I left I told Sirius he was pushing his luck with me and bid them  
all good-bye, but gave Remus a kiss because he deserved it.  
When I reached my compartment, everyone was worried when I didn't come  
back sooner. Lily said they heard yelling. Then I told Chloe, Jenny, and  
Lily what happened.  
"Well aren't you Miss. Popular with the guys!" said Chloe.  
"I guess! But you guys would too! If you were there." I mentioned.  
"Good thing to!" said Jenny, "But we could have beat the living. bloody  
hell! " she screamed. She was looking out the compartment window. And  
there was nothing there. But I looked again and there was a spider! We  
all sprinted out the compartment and to the boy's compartment.  
"SPIDER! " we all screamed, when we opened their door.  
They marched down the corridor like the big men they think they were and  
killed the spider. Our heroes! Not really but you know! For the rest of  
the train ride they sat with us, (except when we were getting changed). 


	7. Gryffindor

Chapter 7  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
We all got off of the Hogwarts Express, trying to fight off thinking of  
our crave for food.  
Lily, Jenny, Chloe, and I got separated from James, Sirius, Peter, and  
Remus when we were to get into boats. It was supposed to be a tradition  
that the first years cross the lake in their first year and time at  
Hogwarts. On the way, about half across the lake, James, Sirius, and  
Remus started splashing us girls.  
"James!" I screamed. Not only I screamed).  
Hagrid, (the grounds keeper) who was taking us across the lake, yelled at  
James and Sirius to knock it off or they would probably end up in  
detention tonight during the feast.  
James glared at me when we reached the shore.  
"What did you think you did that for?" he asked.  
"I don't, and I'm sure they don't", I pointed at Lily, Chloe, and Jenny  
"want to be wet, standing in front of the whole school! ".  
"She's right Jamesie-Boy." Sirius said butting in. James punched him in  
the arm. We then entered the entrance hall and were greeted by Professor  
McGonagall.  
She mentioned that in a few minutes we would be sorted in to our houses.  
When she mentioned that we be quiet, James grinned.  
"Finally! She's gone!" James said loudly when the door closed behind the  
Professor.  
Lily, Chloe, Jenny, and I were deeply into a conversation about the boys,  
at a safe distance though.  
"So Jenny, what do you think about Sirius?" I asked.  
"I don't really know." She admitted, "But he is good looking! ".  
"Yeah! " said Chloe in a dreamy voice. Lily laughed.  
"What about James? He seemed to like you Lily. " Chloe said as a  
comeback.  
"Shut-up! He's a total-" Lily cut off and looked at me; I nodded "Loser!  
" Lily finished.  
"Too true! Too true!" I replied "But he never acted like that before,  
come to think of it." I said that smiling at Lily. She rolled her eyes.  
Then jenny mentioned Remus.  
"He kept looking at you, Anja. ".  
"So? ".  
"So! I think he likes you! ".  
McGonagall called for us to follow. So we did. We walked through the  
Great Hall and towards a stool with a hat on it. This was no ordinary  
wizard's hat though; it was the Sorting Hat, pulled right off the top of  
Godric Gryffindor's head. Everyone fell silent, to listen.  
To this very day I can't remember the song or everyone. I just remember  
Professor McGonagall saying: Black, Sirius; Crabbe, Eugene; Crayton,  
Jennifer; Evans, lily; Goyle, Brendan; Jorkins, Bertha: Lupin, Remus;  
Malfoy, Lucius; Pettigrew, Peter; Potter, Anja; Potter, James; Snape,  
Severus; Zeldof, Chloe.  
When Professor McGonagall called my name, I didn't even get to sit on the  
stool! :  
"Potter, Anja." The professor called.  
I hadn't even taken one step and the Sorting hat yelled "Gryffindor! ".  
McGonagall looked uncertainly at the hat and then at Professor  
Dumbledore, but never caught his eye since he was looking at me. He  
nodded at me. What's that suppose to mean? I had thought to myself.  
"Go one miss Potter. Go to the Gryffindor table then. ", Professor  
Dumbledore said. I looked at him amazed then I mumbled, "Yes sir. ", and  
everyone started to clap (well at least all the Gryffindor's did).  
I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat in between lily and Jenny and  
faced Remus who was sitting in between Sirius and Peter. They all looked  
at me amazed and astonished, but they stopped because James was under the  
Sorting Hat.  
After the Sorting, we all got what we wanted (at least I think we did).  
James and Chloe joined us at the Gryffindor table.  
"What was that Anja?" Chloe asked as she sat beside jenny.  
"Yeah!" said James, "You said you were worried about getting into  
Gryffindor after you were accepted here! ". Everyone looked at me.  
Can we-" but Remus stopped me by saying something else.  
"Did you see Snape's face when you were under the hat James?" he said,  
winking at me and I relaxed.  
"Nope." James replied, stuffing his face.  
"Yeah well you didn't have to put that hat on after him!" said Chloe,  
looking at her hair closely to inspect it for grease.  
"Gross!" both Lily and I screamed out loud.  
For the rest of the Feast, Professor Dumbledore mentioned that the  
Forbidden Forest was out of bounds along with the Whomping Willow.  
While we followed a Prefect up the stairs, I looked at James and Sirius  
and heard them mention the Forest.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you! " I said calmly.  
"Why?" James and Sirius said in unison.  
"Either you'll run into Centaurs, that aren't to friendly or a howler." I  
replied intelligently.  
"What would a howler be doing in the Forest? ", asked Peter, curiously.  
Remus leaned over to his ear and whispered something. Peter's face fell.  
"Oh." he mumbled gloomily.  
We all stopped in front of a portrait of the Fat Lady, wearing a pink  
dress.  
"Password?" she asked the Prefect.  
"Licorice Wand!" he said loudly so we could all hear the password.  
We all followed the Prefect and walked through the Portrait hole. The  
Prefect showed us around the common room, and told us which way was to  
our dormitories (I smiled at Chloe) and that our belongings would be  
already brought up for us.  
The other girls ran up the stairs that lead up to our dormitory. But I  
stayed back in the common room.  
"You coming Anja?" Jenny asked, concerned.  
"Think I'll be down here for a couple of minutes or so. Okay?" I replied.  
"Yeah, sure." The three of them answered, looking even more worried and  
ran up the stairs.  
I sat in a warm cushy red chair, right across from the fireplace. I  
stared at the flames, dancing happily, when I heard someone walk up  
behind me. I looked to my right and there was James.  
"I thought I'd check up on you," he said, looking concerned, "you were  
really quiet at dinner. ". It was as if he didn't know what to say.  
I looked away from him and into the happy dancing flames.  
"I was really confused!" I had to admit to someone, "I wasn't expecting  
to not put the Sorting Hat on. I really wanted to put it on to! ", James  
was then looking at the flames in the fireplace. " And then Professor  
McGonagall didn't know what to do; I thought there was something wrong.  
".  
"Yeah. She looked worried." James commented "And she is supposed to be  
Deputy Headmistress!" he said with a grin. I could tell he was trying to  
cheer me up. So I smiled weakly.  
"I wish I could ask why the hat didn't need to have been placed on my  
head." I said while placing my head in my hands and closed my eyes.  
"There is!" James said excited. I hadn't seen him so excited since our  
birthday.  
"What do you mean? ". I knew I didn't have to ask, but is did!  
"Dumbledore! You can ask him!" he exclaimed.  
For a minute I thought he thought of it himself but realized he couldn't.  
"Who told you?" I asked plainly.  
"Sirius, Remus, Peter and of course, my intelligent brain!" he said  
pointing at his head. "You could ask McGonagall and then go to  
Dumbledore! ".  
I smiled.  
"Would you com with me? ".  
"Um. ".  
"It's your duty as the oldest!" I said.  
"Fine! I will." he said.  
I stood up and we hugged each other, not expecting it.  
"Well," I said rubbing my eyes (being tired), "Good-night." I said as a  
fare well.  
"Yeah, see you in the morning!" he said and we went our separate ways, to  
our dormitories. When I reached the door Lily, Jenny and Chloe pounded  
questions into my brain. I told them what happened and not to mention it  
at all. Then we all climbed into our toasty, warm beds. I closed my four  
curtains around my bed and fell asleep with in a minute. 


	8. Faith

Chapter 8  
Faith The next morning I woke up at seven o'clock. Lily, Chloe, and Jenny were still asleep from staying up late giggling for some odd reason. I walked over to our washroom and had a quick shower. After drying off I put on my uniform (blouse, skirt, tie, vest knee-high socks, underwear and a robe). I looked in the mirror and looked at my hair. It looked so plain, so I put it in a ponytail and walked out of the washroom and in to the dormitory. Jenny, Chloe, and Lily were stirring. "What time is it?" Lily asked, as if she didn't want to wake up. "Look at the clock yourself lazy pants!" I replied, while making my bed. I looked at the clock myself. It read 7:30 am. "I guess I should get up." Jenny said, smiling at me. "What? ". "I just can't get over the fact that Remus might like you, that's all." She said explaining her smile. "Oh, okay! If that is it, I'm going to go to breakfast and get my timetable!" and at this Chloe, Lily and Jenny jumped out of bed and got ready. We ran down the dormitory stairs and into the common room. We then headed towards the portrait hole when the boys came thundering down. They stared at us, frozen in their tracks. "Good morning girls, Anja." said James, nodded when he said my name. "Good morning boys, James." I replied. We girls did not hang around them for long since Lily hates James already and we wanted our timetables. So we headed down to the Great Hall. When we arrived there weren't very many people, a few at each house table. Lily, Chloe, Jenny, and I tool seats half way down the table, with James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius sitting across from us smiling. "What? What have you done now?" I asked, recognizing those grins anywhere. "Nothing! Seriously!" answered Remus, then laughing his head off. He knew I couldn't take Sirius seriously, not only because of his name but also because of his pranks. But I couldn't help but laugh too. When Professor McGonagall came around after breakfast, she handed out our timetables. "You eight were up and early!" she said. "I expect you to be early for your first class also." she exclaimed and continued to hand out timetables to the other Gryffindors. "Why would she say that?" Jenny asked. "Because we have Transfiguration first thing." I answered still looking at my timetable. "Great! Just what we need!" James said, "Her crawling down our backs, early in the morning!" he whispered to Sirius. "Hey! We have Potions right after lunch!" Chloe said, now looking at her timetable. I looked down to Potions on my timetable. It was actually double potions with the Slytherins. "Just what I need!" I sighed. "Hey! We have a break after Transfiguration!" Remus said. "So?" Lily said curiously. "Anja can go talk to Dumbledore." Peter said with a mouth full. "Sorry." He added after swallowing his last bit. "Oh yeah." I said, looking at James thoughtfully. "What?" he stared at me, looking nervous. "You promised to go with her. Remember?" Sirius said keeping in mind. "You even agreed with us also." Remus said reminding James, with his nose in a book. "Oh right!" James answered finally. When their conversation ended me, Chloe, Jenny, and Lily headed up to Transfiguration class. We practically had to crawl up those flights of stairs we had to use to get to class. And as McGonagall had hoped, the four of us girls, Remus and Peter were early. We waited in the corridor. "Where's James and Sirius?" I asked Remus and Peter at five minutes to the bell. "Don't know." Remus said with an expression the he did but had sworn to secrecy. "But they did say something about dungbombs or something like that. ". "Don't forget Filch! ", piped Peter. "So let me guess," assumed Lily "James is- and Sirius are going to dungbomb Mr. Filch, on the first day, before class even starts?" she asked, probably already knowing the answer. "Yeah! Probably." I said looking at her, "If that's what you wanted to hear of Course? ". She shook her head. I knew she already hated James, which was a first, because most girls like him right away. And I knew James liked Lily. Come on, since when does James drool except on his pillow? Anyways. The bell went and McGonagall opened the door and let us into the classroom. When she reached my name on the attendance, she stopped and looked at me, then back at the list and shuddered. After the attendance was called she asked us if we knew where James and Sirius were. I felt nervous; I didn't want them in trouble, yet I didn't want to lie to McGonagall. "No, Professor." Remus and I answered. "All right, now if you would all please turn to the blackboard and copy down the notes and do the following homework also on the board. ". She turned into a cat (we all applauded) and sat on her desk. Just as I finished copying what the board said, James and Sirius came rushing in trying to hide their laughter. They came up to Lily's desk and mine. "What-are-we-doing? And-where-is-McGonagall? ", Sirius asked, between panting his head off, quite loudly. "Why don't you ask her yourselves! " I snapped in a whisper. They looked puzzled. I looked at Lily and we rolled our eyes. Lily then pointed at the on the desk, Right then and there McGonagall was no cat. "Would you boys kindly find your seats, do the work on the board, and come a bit earlier next time!" she said shrilly. "Sorry Professor." They said in unison gloomily. They sat down, but by the time they finished copying the black board (me and Lily being done) the bell rang, for our next class (break). This was my chance to ask about going to see Dumbledore. "Er- Professor?" I asked hastily, as I walked up to her desk. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you Miss Potter." she blurted out before I could say anything else. "Oh! Thank-you." I replied and turned to go, but back. "How do I find Professor Dumbledore ?" I asked politely. "His office is on the seventh floor by the phoenix gargoyle." She answered not looking up form some papers she was reading. "And the password is "Berti Bott". ". "Thank-you." And I turned to leave. To this very day, I know she watched me as I left her classroom. I closed the classroom door to find James waiting for me. "So? How do we find Dumbledore?" he asked, as if he was excited. "The seventh floor, by the phoenix gargoyle." I answered calmly. "What's the password? ". "I can't tell you here, someone might hear us!" I answered nervously. So we made our way down to the second floor. "I found it James!" I yelled. "Shut up! Dumbledore can probably hear us never mind the rest of the school" James said. "Actually, I did hear you, but I'm not quite sure about the rest of the school." Came a calm voice from behind us. James and I jumped and turned to face Albus Dumbledore himself. "Sorry sir." I mumbled looking at my shoes. "I am guessing Professor McGonagall told you I wanted a word with you?" Dumbledore asked staring into my eyes. They were the blue my eyes are when I am depressed. "Yes sir." I answered. "Well, I guess that means I can go now that you have found the Professor?" James said and turned to go. "Not so fast James. I believe you promised you sister you would come with her?" Dumbledore asked now looking at James. "Oh, right. I forgot. ". Dumbledore then stepped up to the phoenix gargoyle and said the password. The phoenix swirled up and stairs appeared. Dumbledore stepped onto one of the steps and waved to us to do the same. So we did. We reached a wooden door and Dumbledore pushed it open. It was a beautiful scene (well I thought it was). Books were placed on beautiful oak shelves, there was portraits of the headmasters and headmistress (of the past) hanging on walls staring at us attentively, Dumbledore's desk was cluttered with papers and out the window was the perfect view of the lake on the school grounds. Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair. "Please sit." He mentioned, "I am guessing that you as well as I and everyone else, are wondering why the Sorting hat need not be placed on your head. ". "Yes." I replied sitting eagerly in my chair, "So why? ". "Anja? James? Have either you read "Hogwarts, A History"? ". "Yes." I answered automatically. "No." James said lost with confusion, looking puzzled. "Headmasters, head mistress, teachers, ghosts, staff members, and even students have been witness when the Sorting Hat has told the Future-". "Or seen the future. ". I remembered reading it before, "so you mean to tell me that. the Sorting Hat has seen the future or thinks I'll do great things?" I asked, practically already knowing the answer.  
"Well Anja. that is my theory." Dumbledore concluded. "So there is nothing for her or me to worry about?" James asked. "Nothing at all!" the Professor remarked. "Good!" I exclaimed, "Thanks Professor.".  
"You're welcome.". We turned to leave and had reached the oak door when Dumbledore called James. James looked at me and looked towards the Headmaster. "James, try to be on time next class. Which I believe is Potions after lunch." The Professor said. "Oh, right." James said while blushing a bit. We then exited the office and walked down the stairs in silence. "how did he know all that stuff?" James asked me, finally breaking the silence. "I don't know bro, I don't know!" I responded. We reached the Fat Lady and said the password ("Licorice Wand!") in unison. We were both tired and walked to the couch and sat down. 


	9. Flying Lessons

Chapter 9  
Flying Lessons  
  
A month had gone by since James and I went to see Dumbledore. We were all well into our studies like Transfiguration, Charms, Potions Herbology, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Astrology. It was a Thursday and since October had come around, it was getting colder. "Flying lessons!" exclaimed James, "That's all! And we have them with the Slytherins!" I could tell that James was getting bored because first years weren't allowed our own brooms and not allowed to play Quidditch for our house teams. "I know James!" I replied while making notes for History of Magic, "You're not the only one who is disappointed." I added, laughing. "What?" he asked as if something was wrong with himself. "Not you! It was Sirius!" I started laughing my head off. I stopped laughing. Then three girls came bustling in the common room, panting, with books bags in the hands. "Lucius Malfoy!" Chloe panted, "Was looking for you. ". She then dropped "dead" into the chair beside Peter. "Who?" Sirius asked, who now stopped making faces from behind James. "One of Snape's friends." I answered darkly. "Oh. Let's go and um. teach him a lesson. Sirius smiled at James. "No, that's okay! I've got a plan of my own thanks." I butted in. "Like what?" Lily asked brushing her red hair by the fire. "Jinx his broomstick." I said plainly, then brushing my hair also. "When?" Lily asked. "Flying lessons!" grinned James, "Can we help?" he asked, which was more of a command than anything. "Maybe." I answered; I stopped brushing my hair, and then realized that Remus wasn't in the common room. "Hey! Where's Remus?" I asked curiously, but also with worry. "He said something about his mom being sick and he had to go see her." Peter responded. "He did seem a bit paler than usual also," Lily mentioned "And speaking of sick, that is!" she pointed at James and walked to our dormitory. I glared at James, and he shrugged. Jenny, Chloe, and I then marched to our dormitory. "Jeesh! Girls!" James remarked. "I heard that!" I replied, from the dormitory steps. I reached the dormitory door, stepped inside, and slammed the door. I turned to look at Lily to apologize because of James. "Anja, maybe you should take a break from James and the others." Lily wondered. I stared at her in disbelieve. Thoughts were running through out my head like crazy, but the one that stopped dead in front of me was, why did she want me separated from my brother and best friend? "Why?" I challenged, "Why do you want me to be separated from my twin and one of my best friends? " "Hey why don't we talk about this some other time." Chloe butted in, "Lily? Anja?" "Yeah!" Jenny agreed, trying to back up Chloe. Lily ignored their comments. "Because you don't have to be with them all the time. I wasn't saying you should separate." She mentioned hastily. "I just. I just don't like you brother, that's all." "Who would?" I added with a smile. "Sorry. I've just had a rough day, after Malfoy and Remus' mom being really sick and all." I added being meaningful. It was true. We all climbed into bed early that night. Now when I say we I mean everyone but me. When Chloe, Lily, and Jenny were fast asleep, I slipped out of my bed and walked quietly over to my trunk and opened it. And there, on the very top was my Invisibility Cloak. I had the whole school to myself and no one would be able to see me! So (as anyone would) I grabbed my Cloak and threw it on. I tiptoed out of the dormitory and down the stairs and into the common room. When I reached the common room, the only light was the glowing of the cinders in the fireplace. I walked over and stood there for a few minutes, pondering on what I could do to raise hell within the castle. I was still pondering when I heard someone coming sown the boy's dormitory stairs. Even though I had my Cloak on, I ducked behind the nearest chair. Down the stairs came James and Sirius. "Where are we going tonight?" Sirius asked in a hushed voice. "Anywhere. But you better take me with you or I'll tell mom and Professor McGonagall." I replied. Sirius and James jumped whirled around to spot me just taking off my Cloak. "What are you doing?" James had asked me as if I was crazy. "Well I was standing there beside the fireplace, but I was interrupted by the racket of somebody!" I said answering by brother's question. "Well we noticed that!" Sirius butted in, just in case we (as in James and I) start fighting (and I mean fighting) and also to embarrass me. "I think you might consider being a tad quieter!" I whispered to them, "You might wake every Gryffindor and will have to deal with McGonagall." I added. "What do you mean, just us?" Sirius asked. "It means, that we have to take the blame for her loud mouth!" James whispered with annoyance. "So where are you going?" I asked curiously. "I don't know. James?" "Let's ditch Anja and hex some brooms." James suggested. Sirius stood there and one of his famous grins appeared on his face. "Yeah, you could do that and then be the one on the bucking broomstick! ". I then pulled my Cloak over me and went out the portrait hole. They followed. "You can't be going out in the castle or the grounds by yourself!" Sirius whispered, as they caught up with me, only by using the sound of my footsteps to follow. "Why?" I asked. "Because." James' voice trailed off, "quick! Behind the statue! " James ducked behind a statue, while Sirius grabbed for my arm and pulled me behind the statue. "Why are we-" Sirius asked but was interrupted by me. "Do you know where we are? ". I didn't wait for an answer. "We're behind the phoenix statue!" James looked at me with confusion. "How-how did we get on the seventh floor?" James stopped. The footsteps were getting louder. There was a shadow on the wall, and it grew bigger and bigger and then smaller. The shadow told me that it was a person. But who would be up and about at this hour? Other than us, of course. The person's footsteps were brisk and orderly. "McGonagall!" Sirius murmured, as she walked around the corner. "Berti Bott!" the Professor said shrilly. "Now!" Sirius whispered. We all slipped out of the way just in time, before McGonagall could collide into us. The rest of the way to Gryffindor tower, we ran. When we reached the common room we all flung ourselves onto a chair each.  
*~* The next day, after lunch we had flying lessons. " 'Bout time! " Lily and I were walking towards the castle for lunch after Herbology. "Why is your brother so loud?" Lily asked. "I have no idea, what so ever!" I answered, looking back to see James bragging about his Shooting Star. Lily and I spotted Chloe and Jenny sitting on the other side of the Great Hall. We "walked" over and sat down in between them. As soon as I had settled in: "Hey, Potter!" came from behind me. It was Lucius Malfoy. "What, scum?" I answered. Jenny started laughing her head off. "Shut-up, Mudblood." Malfoy said towards jenny. At this, I wasn't the only one up off the bench, on my feet and my wand pointing at Malfoy. Sirius was at my side, his wand pointing inches away from Malfoy's throat. "Take that back!" Sirius roared. I put my wand down and looked at Sirius, in bewilderment. I had never seen him react like this. I knew he was protective, but really! "Sirius, it's okay." Jenny whispered. "No, it's not." Sirius said gently taking his eyes away from Malfoy. "Mr. Black! Miss Potter! ". McGonagall was marching over from the teacher and staff table, "What is the meaning of this?! " "Malfoy here, was insulting Jenny!" Sirius yelled. Sirius had his arms in the air and everyone (and I mean everyone) had their eyes looking towards Sirius and I. I reached towards Sirius' arms and pulled them down. "Mr. Black and Miss Potter, you both have detention at 5:00 tomorrow, in my office." McGonagall said briskly, "And until then, I advise the both of you behave yourselves and head off to your next class." Furious with Sirius, I marched off to flying lessons.  
*~* After flying lessons, in which I excelled according to Madame Hooch, I sat as far away from Sirius as I could. "He's trying to catch your eye again." Chloe warned me. "I know." I answered looking at the ceiling. "How?" they asked. "Because. You can't hear him eating or talking!" We all laughed. "So you're giving him the silent treatment?" Jenny asked. "Of, course! " "Too bad you have detention tomorrow. together!" Lily reminded me. "Why are we acting like fifth years?" I asked, all of a sudden. "Because we are mature." Lily said proudly. "Yeah, but I never have acted like a kid before." Jenny looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "What! We always acted like children when we were in the same school! ". Jenny was right. "Yeah. I guess." "Well, let's head up to the common room." Chloe suggested. "Sure." we replied. 


	10. Being Telepathic

Chapter 10  
Being Telepathic  
  
On the way up to Gryffindor Tower, we were half way up the stairs when I couldn't move my right foot. I looked down and my foot was stuck in the stair you have to step over. "Help!" I yelled, but the girls were way ahead of me and couldn't hear my plea of help. I then sat down on a different stair and waited for a teacher or at least a prefect to help me. I ended up waiting for ten minutes, until I heard a pair of feet coming up the winding staircase. I looked down at my foot and asked for help. "Hey, could you help me. I got me foot stuck." I didn't bother looking up, until the person bent down and held my hands. I guess it was the warmth of the hands that made me look up. It was Sirius. He pulled me up, and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but look back into those dark brown eyes. They felt so warm, just like his hands. I let go of his hands and ran to the Gryffindor Tower and never looked back. The whole way there, I could barely see anything because my eyes were blurry from my tears that I tried to hold back all the way there. I was only a few steps away from the portrait hole when I felt someone grab my arm. I tried to kick at them, but they pulled me into a hug. I stopped kicking and took a deep breath in. I recognized the scent: it was James.  
"It's okay Anja. It's okay." He kept repeating. I felt like a child, crying non-stop. But that's what is wanted right? I wanted to be a child during dinner, didn't I?  
James took me in to the common room and up to his dormitory. No one bothered to stop him, it was just a brother comforting his sister who was crying. James sat me down on his bed and sat down beside me.  
"What's wrong?" he asked once I clamed down, a bit.  
"I-I-I. I don't know." I said in between sobs. "Sirius!"  
"What did he do?" James asked.  
"He scared me." answered. "When he yelled at Malfoy, I saw something I've never seen in his eyes before. It-it was as if he wanted to do something so horrible to Malfoy, nothing came to his head."  
"How did you know?" a voice came from behind from my left.  
I turned my head to see Sirius. He looked concerned and yet he was smiling at the same time.  
"Why are you smiling?" James asked.  
"'Cause, he's happy to know why I wasn't paying attention to him." I answered for Sirius.  
They looked at me: Sirius amazed and James confused (like when is he not confused, nothing happens in his tiny brain but the fact that he is good at Quidditch).  
"I think I should go see Dumbledore." Is blurted out. I mean I had just read Sirius' mind right? For the second time.  
"I'll come with you." Sirius volunteered.  
I looked at James and he nodded.  
The three of us left the dormitory and walked in the common room. Everyone was quiet when we walked in, glanced at us, and went back to what ever they were doing before. James walked over to where Peter was sitting by himself by the fire and Sirius and I walked out of the portrait hole.  
"They looked pretty angry." Sirius mentioned after a few minutes of silence.  
"You mean Lily, Chloe and Jenny?" I asked while leading the way to Dumbledore's office.  
"Yeah." The conversation ended there, and another one started.  
"So, you were scared?" he asked me.  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Sirius", I stopped, "I've known you, what, nine years, and I have never seen that look from you before."  
"Oh- Wait! You've known me for nine years?!" he asked uncertainly.  
"Yeah."  
"Man oh man!"  
"I know!"  
We kept walking for a couple of minutes and stopped at the phoenix gargoyle.  
"Bertie Bott." I said loudly and clearly.  
The statue moved and we climbed up the stairs. When we reached the top, I knocked on the door.  
"Come in." came Dumbledore's voice from the other side of the door. We stepped in and walked towards his desk. Sirius stood beside me in awe at the sight of the office.  
"Hello Anja. Sirius." Dumbledore said greeting us. "What can I assist you with now?"  
"Mind reading Professor." I said getting straight to the point.  
"Yes. You mean telepathic. He corrected me. yes sir." I paused, Sirius put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly and nodded. "Is it possible for. say a person, say about my age-"  
"You mean someone like yourself?" Dumbledore interrupted.  
"Yes. But is it Possible? I mean I have never been able to hear people's thoughts before now." I looked at my shoes and then out the window that was behind Dumbledore's desk.  
"Who's thought's could you hear?" the Professor asked.  
Sirius' hand was still on my shoulder and I reached towards it. I took it off my shoulder and held on to his hand.  
"I see". Dumbledore muttered to himself. "Well, I have no solution for this problem Anja, other than you may hear Sirius' thoughts because you are close to each other." I let go of Sirius hand. "But, if you keep hearing thoughts that don't belong to you, do came and speak to me about it." He concluded/  
"Yes Professor." I said,  
We turned to leave but Dumbledore had more to say:  
"Sirius, thank you fro coming here with Anja."  
With that I turned and walked down the stairs slowly. And all of a sudden I broke down. I just started crying all over again. (A/N: Don't worry, she will not be crying from know on. I promise. Scout honour, etc.) Sirius came up from behind me and held me close to himself, taking deep breaths. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"You did what!?" Lily screamed the next day during breakfast, while Chloe chocked on her pumpkin juice.  
I said, I forgave him." I repeated myself louder and clearer.  
The three of them looked at me in disbelief while I swallowed a spoonful of porridge.  
"She forgave him! I can't believe it!" Jenny muttered to herself.  
I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling again, the post had come. Out of all those owls, I could spot Hedwing. She flew over to me and landed beside the milk that almost spilt. I took the letter off her leg and gave her some toast crust.  
I opened the letter: it was from Mom; about me "thinking" that I was hearing voices and by coincidence I turned out to be correct, of maybe that Sirius was playing with my head and if I do hear voices to ignore them and "tell no one".  
I read it over three times to make sure I wasn't reading it wrong, but Mom was telling me to forget about everything that happened the day before. Lily read it out loud (with my permission of course) to Chloe, Jenny, and herself. They were shocked that I had not told them about me might being telepathic. But after, they thought it was cool and said that they would do some research on it so we would know more about it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After Charms, Sirius and I raced to the Great Hall.  
"Must-get-there-before-James." Sirius puffed all the way there.  
"Sirius! We're getting there early so we can eat before our detention!" I reminded him.  
"Oh right." He sighed as we sat down at the closest bench to the doors.  
We each got some mashed potatoes, applesauce, pork chops, pumpkin juice and carrots, shoveling the last forkful of food into my mouth everyone came in, including Remus.  
"Hey!" is said towards Remus, "How is your mom felling?"  
"Um, she's doing better." He replied looking paler that ever and a bit shaken.  
"Well we better get going." Sirius reminded me and everyone else.  
"Were to?" Remus asked now serving a plate for himself.  
"Detention." James said happily.  
Remus choked and sputtered on his mash potatoes.  
"Anja, in detention?' Remus said, while trying no to laugh.  
"yes, fortunately!" James sang, "Anja in dentition! Before me! I'm in heaven!"  
"You won't be in a few minute!" I warned him.  
"Well have fun, Miss Rule breaker." Remus said as a farewell.  
I punched Remus in the arm.  
Sirius and I headed out of the Great hall, I paused and yelled at Remus: "I'll deal with you later Lupin!" I smiled and caught up to Sirius. 


	11. Detention with Sirius and Being on Your ...

Chapter 11  
Detention with Sirius and Being on Your Guard  
  
If you ever get the chance to go to detention with Sirius, take it. During our detention with McGonagall was quiet, but hilarious. When Sirius and I arrived at McGonagall's office, she didn't even take a glance at us.  
"Please sit down on the opposite side of the room from each other. There will be no talking."  
Sirius' first thought (knowing because I'm telepathic) was "This is detention? I've heard harsher! ". I looked at him and smiled. At first he looked confused, but remembered about me being telepathic. For the rest of the detention, Sirius and I sat in silence but had fun making faces at each other.  
An hour had past and McGonagall had not suspected a thing. After we left her office, smug with ourselves and out of earshot, we started laughing.  
"I can't believe she never looked up at us!" Sirius choked trying to hold back his laughter, but was unsuccessful.  
"She was thinking about how the Quidditch game Gryffindor vs. Slytherin is going to go in a couple of weeks!" I laughed.  
"Too bad we're not allowed to play for the team." Sirius said as tears ran down his cheeks.  
"Yeah." I replied as we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, but she was gone. We stood there on the spot for a couple of second, staring blankly at the empty portrait frame.  
"What the hell are we gong to do now?" Sirius half yelled, half asked.  
"Let's just hope my telepathic skills can go through walls and portrait frames." I whispered to myself, but Sirius heard me.  
"Who's mind are you going into?" Sirius asked.  
"You choose." I replied.  
"Well what are you going to ask the person?" Sirius asked, looking at me suspiciously.  
"I'm not going to ask, I'm going to tell them to open the door." I smiled evilly, "Or maybe even nag them until they open it." I added.  
Sirius smiled, "James!" we both agreed.  
I closed my eyes, not knowing how much concentration this would take, concentrated on James, and kept thinking "Open the bloody door James!" I thought of this for at least two minutes, then the portrait door creaked open and James' head popped out.  
"What do you want?" James asked.  
"I want in, please." I said politely, "And about now, not in the next ten thousand years!" I added.  
"This way your majesty." James said sarcastically while bowing at the same time.  
I ran over to the girls to tell them about my detention, leaving Sirius and James behind me. For some reason I had this felling that they were making faces at me, behind my back.  
"How as detention?" Chloe asked, not even looking up from her Astronomy homework that was due the next day.  
"Quiet... but hilarious." I replied, collapsing in a chair next to Jenny.  
"How?" Lily looked at me confused.  
"Well..." but my voice trailed off because Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were huddled in a group by the common room fireplace.  
"What?" Jenny asked now turning her attention from her Potions homework, to the boys too.  
"They're planning something." I said simply but I still didn't know what they were planning.  
"How do you know?" Lily asked.  
"I've known James since I was born and Sirius since we were two years old." I told them, still looking at the boys, "I think I know when they're planning a prank of trick."  
"So now James and Sirius are teaching Peter and Remus they're ways!" Chloe concluded.  
"Exactly!" I murmured to myself.  
"So what are you going to do?" Jenny asked after a few minutes.  
"Me?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah!" Lily said. "You know James and Sirius better that any of us."  
"And you have a reason to check up on James." Chloe reminded me, "Permission from your mom!" she added. I looked at them in a crazed way and finally gave up.  
"Fine!" I gave up.  
"Why me?" I asked myself, "Why me?"  
I walked over to my brother and his friends, who now stopped talking and stared at me while I walked over towards them.  
"Whatch ya doing?" I asked innocently sitting down beside James.  
"Nothing." James replied, mocking my innocence.  
"Okay." I said simply.  
James eyed me while Sirius looked at me shocked.  
"Okay?" Sirius repeated.  
I nodded. You see, normally I would want to know what they were up to, but today I still did and they need not know.  
"What do you want?" James asked, now looking at the girls behind me.  
"Nothing." I replied.  
All four boys stared at me with the feeling that either I lost my mind or I was trying to find out what they really were up to.  
"Really!" I reassured them.  
James looked away from Lily, Chloe, and Jenny who were glaring back at him. He looked at me, as if trying to see through my eyes and to my lie. Then he looked at Sirius. Sirius nodded. It was an s if it was a secret but with me being telepathic, it was no longer a secret, like my detention.  
"You're going to prank Snape." I said mildly as James had just opened his mouth proudly.  
"How did you know?" James asked, more than surprised.  
"She's telepathic, remember?" Sirius said, as the smart alek he thought that he was. James looked so disappointed now that his (and Sirius, Peter, and Remus') plan was found out by his younger sister.  
"Carry on." I said interested.  
"Well, to tell you the truth, we didn't get to far in our plan." Remus confessed meekly.  
"What happened to our tactics?" I asked looking back and forth from James to Sirius.  
"What "tactics"?" Sirius asked.  
"Okay, well there really is only one tactic." I confessed. "The one was to use my actions for ideas." I reminded them.  
They still didn't remember, so I stood up and said that I was going to turn in early and said goodnight. Walking away from the boys was hard to do because I didn't want them to fail with their first prank. But on the other hand, walking over to the girls was easier because I could tell them that they were not in the way of a prank. 


	12. Author's Note

For those who do read my fan fiction:

"The Unknown Marauderette" is on hold at the moment (which could be awhile). I'm trying to figure out how to put it together. I'm also trying to juggle babysitting, my summer hols, chores, and writing at the same time, so that would be why. I haven't lost interest or forgotten don't worry. I'll try and update as soon as I can.


End file.
